english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Jessop
Peter Jessop (born June 29, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Fung (ep31), Additional Voices *Justice League: Action (2016) - Steppenwolf (ep6) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Vision *The Batman (2008) - Curator (ep63) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Watch Commander *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Virgil *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Salaak *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Superman *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Dr. Vulko *Justice League vs The Fatal Five (2019) - Tharok/'Sheldon Calden', Jessica's Power Ring, Salaak Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Weyland Yutani *Battlezone II: Combat Commander (1999) - John Cooke *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Colonel Burton, Quad Cannon *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Exo Male *Destiny 2 (2017) - Exo Male *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) - Exo Male *Destiny 2: Shadowkeep (2019) - Exo Male *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012-2013) - Assassins *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Inspector Canard *Evolve (2015) - Bucket *F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate (2007) - Gavin Morrison, Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Paladin Danse *Fast & Furious: Showdown (2013) - Agent Carson *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Crew#2 *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Jade Empire (2005) - Inquisitor Lim *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Brainiac *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Avestus Aliarme *Mass Effect (2007) - C-Sec Officer, C-Sec Requisitions Officer, Elias Keeler, Lorik Qui'in, Major Kyle, Sovereign *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Bridge Dweller, Cannibal, Gardener, Radio, Slave *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil (2002) - Albert Wesker *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - Steven Cartwright *Resistance 3 (2011) - Cartwright, Daimyn, Havenite 2, Radio Alice Springs *Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (2003) - Wilfred of Ivanhoe *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *Summoner 2 (2002) - Halassar Soldier, Neru, Urath *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Myron Faulke *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Miraak *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Luin *TimeShift (2007) - Occupant Insurgent *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Soundwave, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Soundwave *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Soundwave *Wolfenstein (2009) - BJ Blazkowicz *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors